Powerless
by Kat Fish 1298
Summary: Reyna, Nico and the Seven have been summoned to Olympus, presume to receive thanks from the gods for saving the gods, the camps, and the world. However Zeus has another plan. Now Annabeth, Jason and Reyna must go on a self-proclaimed quest to save themselves and their friends. Please read and review. Flames accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys enjoy :)**

A bright light penetrated through the dining pavillion causing the campers to close their eyes and turn away. As the light died, they turned to see Hestia standing there.

"Milady." Chiron bowed. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, please brother, that isn't necessary." She said sweetly. "I've come to borrow a handful of your campers, if you don't mind."

"A quest?" Clarrise asked, curious.

"No. And I'm sure they will be very relieved at that. Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Nico, Leo- if you'd come with me please."

The five demigods stood uncertainly and walked over the goddess. She cast a smile to Chiron and the other campers before flashing out to the throne room on Olympus.

* * *

Four figures stood in the middle of the room: Jason, Reyna, Hazel and Frank. They all looked rather intimidated by the fifteen-foot gods before them, as were Piper and Leo. Said daughter of Aphrodite went over to join her boyfriend.

Hestia took a seat- in the council circle as oppose to by the fireplace, Percy noticed. He did a count of the gods and found Apollo to be missing. Interesting.

"Why are we here?" Leo asked blatantly. Frankly, he just wanted to get home to his waffels and his girlfriend.

"We've brought you all here to thank you." Hera stated. "You have saved the earth and you have saved even us. We are indebted to you all."

"However," Zeus started. Just that one word caused many of the other gods to look over at him with furrowed brows.

"Brother, what are you-" Poseidon started.

"You are all the most powerful of any of your siblings, past or present. You are liabilities, and we must defuse that."

"Father?" Jason and Athena asked at the same time. It seemed the gods and goddesses were just as lost as the half-bloods.

"We regret to inform you that we must mute your powers."

" _We_?" Aphrodite asked, narrowing her eyes. " _We_ didn't agree to this. _We_ didn't even _discuss_ something like this."

"What in our brother's name are you doing, Zeus?" Poseion growled.

"I've made an executive decision." He declared. "These children have served their purpose in completing the prophecy. And now it is time to dilute their powers. We can't have them just running around with the kind of power they currently possess."

The gods began shouting at their king. Even Hera protested.

"Enough!" He rumbled. "I've made up my mind, there is no swaying me." And before anyone could stop him, Zeus raised his hand and shot a bolt of magic at the kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so I was inspired for this after reading [the first few chapters of] Frozen Waters by Lexi13930. It wasn't what I thought it was going to be and mine is going in a different direction than what I had thought hers would. Her writing style isn't my cup tea, so I don't plan on finishing it. But what I did read I did enjoy, I encourage you to check it out!**

 **Special thanks to: NightlyFade- my first reviewer and favoriter and McCanner- my first follower**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The demigods all woke up in Camp Half-Blood. Even the ones who'd been in California previously.

The nine half-bloods groaned as they opened their eyes. They were all piled up in the Big House.

Leo rolled off the top of the pile. "Did- did that really just happen?" He wheezed.

Jason sucked in a deep breath of air. The son of Hephaestus was heavier than he looked. He shakily stood. "I think it may have."

Everybody else stood, having trouble keeping their balance.

"'Mute our powers'?" Annabel questioned. "That's what Zeus said, wasn't it? He- was he successful? He wasn't, was he?" She was worried, as was everyone else.

"Well, let's find out." Leo held out his hand and concentrated.

Nothing.

Not a single spark flickered to life. He frowned and tried again.

And again.

And again.

Leo had a vein popping out in his forehead he was trying so hard.

"Leo, stop." Hazel said. "It's not going to work."

"It- It will. It has to."

"Leo-"

Leo dropped his hand, defeated. Some of the others who had been trying gave up as well, obviously unhappy and frustrated.

"I knew Zeus was awful." Percy said, sitting on a couch heavily. "I never thought he'd do something like this."

"Yeah, well, you learn something new everyday." Frank grumbled.

"Maybe-" Hazel started to muse. "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing."

"No, no. Of course it's not." Leo said, patting Hazel's shoulder as if he agreed. "It's a terrible thing!"

"Come on, Leo. Hear me out. What if it is a good thing? What if now we don't have to worry about monsters tracing our scent? What if we can live normal lives?"

The demigods looked thoughtful about that. Maybe Hazel was right.

Annabeth looked over at Percy and frowned. "Percy, your- your eyes. They're turning blue."

Percy rushed over to a reflective shield that hung on the wall and looked. "H- How in Hades?"

The half-bloods glanced at each other.

"The eyes are the window to the soul." Reyna suggested. "Perhaps without your powers you're not as... bound to the ocean as you were before. The ocean's not in you anymore so you don't have Poseidon's eyes. Instead you have your mother's."

It sounded reasonable.

"Beauty Queen, yours are turning too." Leo said. "They're solid brown now."

They all looked around. Everyone's eyes were changing color.

"It's not the end of the world." Jason said, honestly trying to calm his nerves more than anyone else's. "So we have our mortal parent's eyes now. Nothing worse will come of this. I'm sure of it."

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

 **Please review! Flames and criticisms encouraged!**

 **If you have any ideas or something you'd like to see, let me know. If it suits my fancy I might just add it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OwlChaser113: I don't really get a real spring break :/ I'm part-time at my high school and part-time at community college and the breaks don't line up. But my plans do include: My cousin's wedding, more hours at work, baking with my little cousins, house/cat-sitting, and binge watching Merlin.**

* * *

And worse it did get.

It started with their eyes and spread like an infection.

Although he wasn't reverted back to the "hug-able panda" he was before, Frank lost everything that came from the Blessing of Mars, as well as his archery skill.

Piper's voice became rough and raspy until there was nothing left and she'd gone mute. That, or she lost all will to even try and vowed silence. No one would ever truly know the real reason why.

Hazel and Nico's immune systems lost much of their strength and were now weaker than the average human's. They'd caught the common cold quickly, but the virus evolved quickly and the two were hospitalized in the infirmary, practically on their deathbeds.

And finally, Percy and Leo. The two boys were well known for their upbeat attitudes and their bright outlook on life (even if some of that was to cover up emotional pain.) Losing their powers hit the boys hard. Ocean and fire, respectively, were embedded so deeply into their personality, lives and souls. More so than the other demigod. They were in no way the same people now. Not only did their birth-given color leave their eyes, but the light did too.

Somehow, only those five were affected so much. Beyond the eye color and the loss of their powers, Reyna, Jason and Annabeth were left unaffected.

"But why?" Annabeth asked. She and the other two were sitting in the Big House discussing the very topic.

"Perhaps you're powers were so... miniscule that Zeus didn't feel the need to affect you as badly." Reyna suggested.

Jason nodded slightly with furrowed eyebrows. "That makes sense for her, but what about you and me?"

"You're his son." Reyna said after a moment of thought. "He wouldn't put you through anything beyond taking about aye your powers. Honestly, I'm surprised he did at all. As for me..." She trailed off.

"You were a fair and just praetor for years and did practically everything in his name." Annabeth suggested.

Jason frowned. "All these arguments feel weak."

"Its the best we've got. Besides, it doesn't matter _why_ we are like this. It matters that everyone else isn't."

Reyna tilted her head, eyebrow raised in question. "What are you suggesting, daughter of Athena?"

"What I'm suggesting," she paused briefly, the anticipation rising. "Is a quest."

* * *

 **Welp, chapter 3 is done!**

 **I recognize my chapters have been rather short, but it's so that I can update faster. If I don't set exactly how I want a chapter to end, I never end it and it never gets posted. And most of the time, if I try to make it longer, it gets boring and loses even more quality.**

 **Thanks so much for reading. Please review!**

 **I plan my next update to be on 100 Prompts or my Unwind fanciful Coming Home.**

 **~Kat**


End file.
